powerrangersworldsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ayakashi
The Ayakashi (アヤカシ Ayakashi?) are ancient spirits with nightmarish forms that serve the Gedoushu, dwelling within the depths of the Sanzu River until being summoned to go through the gap. However, they can only remain in the mortal world until they begin to dry up, returning to the Sanzu River to regain their moisture. Each Ayakashi has two lives, the second life allowing them to grow giant once they are slain in human-size battle. The term ayakashi refers to a damned soul lost at sea in Japanese myth. It is also homophonous with ayakashi (怪士?), a mask used to represent a ghost in Noh theater. Kagekamuro Kagekamuro (カゲカムロ Kagekamuro?, 1): Kagekamuro is the first of the Ayakashi, armed with the Hiki Sōgantō (悲喜双顔刀?, Joy and Sorrow Paired Face Swords), two blades that double as guns. Killed by Shinken Red in battle, Kagekamuro resurrects into a giant that is destroyed by the Origami. The giant face in his lower body made him the base of the Ōkamuro (大かむろ?). Ootsumuji Ootsumuji (オオツムジ Ōtsumuji?, 2): Ootsumuji is armed with the Senpū Ōgamatō (旋風大鎌刀?, Whirlwind Scythe Sword) and uses his hair to create gust of wind to hit his opponents in his Shinkūtsumuji Muchi (真空つむじ鞭?, Vacuum-Whirl Whip) attack. Send to terrorize humans by causing massive damage and gathering all humans in the area, Ootsumuji is the first Ayakashi to be slain by Shinken-Oh. His appearance and abilities made him the origin of the legendary creatures called the Kamaitachi (窮奇?). Rokuroneri Rokuroneri (ロクロネリ Rokuroneri?, 3): Arrogant in personality, Rokuroneri's talent is his Kaina Nobashi (かいなのばし?, Stretching Arms), extending his arms to attack from long distances in the underground. Shinken Green manages to outwit Rokoruneri and kill him, with Shinken-Oh destroying the Ayakashi when revived. His Kaina Nobashi technique made him the base of the myth of the Tsuchikorobi (土転び?). Namiayashi Namiayashi (ナミアヤシ Namiayashi?, 4): Namiayashi is a two-toned Ayakashi who is armed with the Aodake Dankatsusō (青竹断割槍?, Green Bamboo Split Spear). Laidback and disturbing in personality, Namiayashi is sent by Shitari to increase the River by doing what he loves best, making others cry. Appearing in the mortal realm before a boy named Ryota, he accomplish his goal by tricking the boy with a false promise of seeing his grandfather again. His attack is the Tora Tsunami (虎津波?, Tiger Tsunami), creating a tiger from the right half of his body and a Sanzu River wave from his left to take out two opponents. He is killed by Shinken Blue and Shinken Pink, and then destroyed by Shinken-Oh. Due to his physical appearance and special attack, he is the base for the Suiko (水虎?) myth. Yanasudare Yanasudare (ヤナスダレ Yanasudare?, 5): Yanasudare is an Ayakashi armed with the Ryūshi Rendanjū (柳糸連弾銃?, Slim-thread Two-handed Gun), immune to any physical attack. He attacks whatever he considers pointless to exist in order to send humans into a state of utter despair. But as he can be hurt with Mojikara, Yanasudare is killed by Shinken Red using the Kabuto Disc's power and then destroyed by Kabuto Shinken-Oh. His appearance and his imperviousness to physical attacks made him the basis of the Fusuma (衾?) of Japanese myth. Zuboshimeshi Zuboshimeshi (ズボシメシ Zuboshimeshi?, 6): Zuboshimeshi is an Ayakashi armed with the Shitasaki Sanjakutō (舌先三尺刀?, Tip of the Tongue Three-Foot Sword) sent to raise the Sanzu River by tapping in the mind of his victims and finding the one word that best desribes them negatively to turn their emotional pain into a physical one. Due to Shinken Yellow's upbringing, she is unaffected consciously and drives Zuboshimeshi off. Resurfacing later, he goes after Shinken Yellow until Shinken Green's meddling allows the Ayakashi's mouth to gagged, then immediately slain with the Kabuto Five Rings Bullet before destroyed again by Kabuto Shinken-Oh. His ability to see into the minds of others is the basis of the Satori (覚?) of Japanese myth. Yamiororo Yamiororo (ヤミオロロ Yamiororo?, 7): Yamiororo is a barnacle-like Ayakashi that is born in the depths of the Sanzu River, able to breathe out a poison that kills the victim in a few days and is armed with the Edamata Sensenken (枝又尖扇剣?, Branching Sharp Fan Sword). Clinging to the Rokumon Junk and annoying Doukoku, Yamiororo is send to the mortal realm to do as much damage as his predecessor had done in the past. However the power of the Kajiki Origami neutralizes his poison as he is killed by the Kajiki Five Rings Bullet and then destroyed by Kajiki Shinken-Oh. His plant like appearance is the basis of the Kodama (木霊?) of Japanese myth. Hitomidama Hitomidama (ヒトミダマ Hitomidama?, 9): Hitomidama is an arrogant showy Ayakashi armed with the Ōkainonari Tedate (大貝形手盾?, Large Shell-Shaped Shield) and a whip who is able to take control over his opponents, making them puppets to his will. He used this ability on both Tora Orgami and Ryunosuke, having them fight for him. But after Takeru frees Ryunosuke from Hitomidama's control, he frees the Tora Origami as the Ayakashi is killed by the Vassals and then destroyed by Tora Shinken-Oh. His eye-like head is the basis of the Hitotsume-kozō (一つ目小僧?) of Japanese myth. Okakurage Okakurage (オカクラゲ Okakurage?, 10): Okakurage is an Ayakashi armed with the Sakasarokkotsu Tansō (逆六骨短槍?, Inversed Six-Boned Short-Spear), using it to conjure rain storms whose rain drops induce despair on those it rains on, calling it a blessing. Okakurage can also unfold the umbrella on his head to fly and thus have an advantage over his land-based opponents. Okakurage was killed by Shinken Green, overwhelming Shinken-Oh as a giant until DaiTenku is formed to counter the Ayakashi in the air before finishing him off. Due to his umbrella like head, Okakurage is the basis of the Kasabake (傘化け?) of Japanese myth. Ushirobushi Ushirobushi (ウシロブシ Ushirobushi?, 11-12): Ushirobushi is the most feared among the Ayakashi, armed with the Onikōbe Sekkeitō (鬼首楔形刀?, Oni's Head Wedge Sword) that he uses in his Onigatana Nidangiri (鬼刀二段斬り?, Onigatana Two-Step Slash) attack. He is sent by Shitari to kill Shinken Red, but Juzo's interence forces him to fall back when he starts to dry up. Ushirobushi later resumes his task, only to be killed by the Tora Five Rings Bullet and finally destroyed by Tenku Shinken-Oh. His general appearance, resembling the head of a beast is the basis of the Otoroshi (おとろし?) of Japanese myth. Nakinakite Nakinakite (ナキナキテ Nakinakite?, 13): Nakinakite is an Ayakashi armed with the Niekane Jigokukon (沸鉄地獄棍?, Seething Iron Hellish Cane), he is sent to deploy his Shiro-Oniko (白鬼子 Shirooniko?, "White Oni Child") to take over a child's place, placing the original in a state of sadness. Nakinakite can also create the deadly infantile Aka-Oniko (赤鬼子 Akaoniko?, "Red Oni Child") that latch onto his opponents and slowly increase in weight over time if unhappy, eventually crushing his opponents. Nakinakite is killed by Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink, and then destroyed by Shinken-Oh after he was being weighed down by DaiTenku. The characteristics of his Akaoniko are the basis of the Konaki-jijī (子泣き爺?) of Japanese myth. Hachouchin Hachouchin (ハチョウチン Hachōchin?, 14): Hachouchin is an Ayakashi that has the features of an elephant and is capable of breathing fire. Being extremely short tempered, he actually provoked Dokoku out of not being called forth before Dayuu convinces him to turn his anger issue on the humans. When the Shinkengers attempt to fight him, they learn that only Shinken Blue's Mojikara can wound him. He was first killed by the Kajiki Five Rings Bullet and then destroyed by Tenku Shinken-Oh. His appearance and powers are the basis of the Chōchinobake (提灯お化け Chōchin'obake?) of Japanese myth. Narisumashi Narisumashi (ナリスマシ Narisumashi?, 15): Narisumashi is an happy go-lucky Ayakashi with the ability to assume the guise of another, armed with the Urizane Fukusōtō (瓜実複相刀?, Melon Diploid Sword) that can split into two. He assumed Chiaki's form to cause trouble among the team, intent to kill the confused and depress Chiaki once he complete his plan. However, seeing his reflection, Chiaki tricks him in order to expose him to the others. He was first killed by the Kabuto Five Rings Bullet and then destroyed by Tenku Shinken-Oh. His name is translated as masquerade (成り済まし narisumashi?) and his featureless face and shapeshifting powers were the basis of the faceless Noppera-bō (野箆坊?) of Japanese myth. Marigomori Marigomori (マリゴモリ Marigomori?, 16): Marigomori is an Ayakashi with a whiny introverted personality and the ability to curl into his snail-like ironclad armor who bent on making everyone more miserable than he is. But using a combination of heat and water, the Shinkengers manage to weaken the shell to use the Tora Five Rings Bullet to kill him. Revived, he is weakened by the elemental attacks of Shinken-Oh's Kabuto and Kajiki armor forms before it becomines Tora Shinken-Oh to finish him off. His hard, shell-like armor is the inspiration for the Sazae-oni (栄螺鬼?) of Japanese myth. Isagitsune Isagitsune (イサギツネ Isagitsune?, 17): Isagitsune is an Ayakashi master of the black arts with knowledge of 100 spells, armed with the Teni Yōsenken (天為葉扇剣?, Natural Leaf-Fan Sword). Using his Fox Concealment Spell (狐隠れの術 Kitsune Gakure no Jutsu?), he steals a hair from Takeru to conduct his Mirror Reflection Spell (鏡映しの術 Kagami Utsushi no Jutsu?) to spy on Takeru to look for the sealing character until his cover is blown. His other spells include Fox Whirling Spell (狐つむじの術 Kitsune Tsumuji no Jutsu?), Foxfire Spell (狐火の術 Kitsunebi no Jutsu?), Fox Throwing Stones (狐つぶて Kitsune Tsubute?), Fox Technique Reversal (狐技返し Kitsune Waza Gaeshi?), Copycat Fox (真似狐 Mane Gitsune?), and Yatagarasu Spell (八咫烏の術 Yatagarasu no Jutsu?). He is killed by Shinken Gold, and then destroyed by Tenku Shinken-Oh with help from Ika Origami. His name comes from the term "Kitsune" while being the basis of the Tengu (天狗?) of Japanese myth. Hyakuyappa Hyakuyappa (ヒャクヤッパ Hyakuyappa?, 18): Hyakuyappa is an dangerous Ayakashi master of 100 blades, armed with the Muradachi Senjintō (群立千刃刀?, Standing Thousand-Blades Sword) and able to use the bladed projections on his body as tendrils. His attacks include Full-Body Blades (全身刃 Zenshin Yaiba?) and Shuriken Random Shot (手裏剣乱れ撃ち Shuriken Midareuchi?). He goes to fight the Shinkengers to avenge Isagitsune, nearly killing the five before he falls back into the Sanzu River. By the time he resumes his campaign of vengence, the Shinkengers have Shinken Gold by their side. Killed by a Fiery Dance/Hundred Fillets combo, Hyakuyappa battled Shinken-Oh upon being revived before Shinken Gold arrives in Ika Origami to form Ika Shinken-Oh who freezes the Ayakashi before finishing him off with Spear Ika Flash. He is the basis of the Amikiri (網切?) of Japanese myth. Oinogare Oinogare (オイノガレ Oinogare?, 19): Oinogare is an Ayakashi aiding Shitari in sacrificing schoolgirls, armed with the Aburatsuki Nameribantō (油坏滑蛮刀?, Oil Dish-Slip Barbarian Sword) and able to slip his opponents' attacks. His attack is the Sanzu Oily Hell (三途の油地獄 Sanzu no Abura Jigoku?), which allows him to disarm his opponents. However, the attack was used against him when Takeru uses his attack to ingite Oinogare's body in flames as Shinken Gold and Shiken Blue kill him with their Current Hundred Fillets attack. In the end, the revived Ayakasahi is frozen by Ika Shinken-Oh and destroyed with the Spear Ika Flash. He is the basis of the Abura-sumashi (油すまし?) of Japanese myth. * Gallery of Ayakashi